A Black Heart
by x.x.x.-Shizuko Katsuyuki-x.x.x
Summary: Shizuko Katsuyuki never knew true love. Her mom died while giving birth to her and her family blame her for her mother's death...especially her older brother and dad. She has had Charas ever since she can remember...but they have always been x-ed except for one which hasn't been born. She has twin brothers who also have charas and so does her older brother, Kisuke. (NagiXOC)
1. Prologue

**Shizuko:yay! a new shugo chara fanfiction**

**Amu:*yawns* ehhhh why am i up so early i was having a blast at my dream with i...**

**Ikuto:*smirks* with who?**

**Amu: *blushes* no one**

**Itkuto:Shizuko~chan doesn't own any of the three Shugo Chara seasons.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"Your goal is the same as before. But now, I don't want the Embrio for some spoiled brat. I want it for me and my family." The new Easter director said to the old staff and his new employees.

Four red heads stood beside each other listening to their father with a bored expressionless eyes. They sighted as he dismissed the others.

"I now need the third egg, darling, there are many possibilities of it being the Embrio. It's for out family's happiness," he said. The only girl looked at her siblings who nodded. She retreated from her father for just one step.

"Father, I suggest we let it be born. I highly doubt that something as somber as this could be the _bright_ Embrio," the red headed girl said.

Her father scoffed, "Just go to school already."

When this his four children left the Easter quaters.

* * *

**Shizuko: There it is...yay anyway this is just the prolouge so yeah**

**Ikuto: interesting...**

**Amu: *scoffs* it was...okay**

**Shizuko: *deadpans* i can't even please them!**


	2. Easter Kids

**Shizuko : first chapter right away even if people don't really read my story**

**Rima: Oh well mostly everyone feels conftrable around this idiot so I thought 'Why not?'**

Nadeshiko:** *giggles* **

**Rima: *glares at Nagihiko* quit the act crossdresser!**

**Nagihiko/Nadeshiko:*glares back***

**Shizuko: soo loving*rolls eyes* anyway i dont own any of the Shugo Chara seasons. They all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1

" I heard Amu-san is going out with a senpai." "I heard her hair color isn't natural like she says." "I heard that exchange students are coming and that her family is really rich!"

Amu-chan's ear perked up at a rumor that wasn't about her. _Yup this i middle-school_, Amu can hear Ran say in her head.

"Amu-chan!" Nagihiko said calling after the pink haired girl. "Hey Nagi." Amu said as they walked side by side to the cafeteria.

They both had lunch next jut like everyone else and Ikuto was probably going to sneak out to go and see them. Now in Seyo Middleschool instead of Guardian they were now the Student Council body. When they got to their regular table everyone was already there, includeing Ikuto.

"Hey Amu-chan," he said after he forced her to sit beside him. Amu blushed deep red and everyone laughed. Their group consisted of Lulu de Morcef, Hotori Tadase, Souma Kukai, Hoshina Utau, Mashiro Rima, Yuiki Yaya, Sanjou Kairi, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu.**_"Student council members please report to the office immediately. i repeat Student Council members please report to the office_****_ immediately."_**they said on the loudspeaker. Ikuto groaned and everyone laughed. "Hurry I want to spend some time with you guys."

Everyone shrugged and headed to the office.

when they entered the office the first thing they saw were 4 redheads talking calmly to the principal in English. Three were guys (which of those two are twins and the other looks like a highschooler) and the other one was a girl (her hair is even longer than Nagihiko's which had grown even more) "Student council i want you to treat the Katsuyukis' with the respect they deserve. Their family owns the Easter company." The Student council gasped and the principal chuckled. "I know impressive right? Anyway I want the student council to make them feel welcome."

He left and the Council stared at the new comers. _"Amu-chan i sense x-charas, but a really strong one" _Amu could hear that Dia was worried.

"Well we are the Student Council and I'm the President, Hotori Tadase." "I am the vice-president Mashiro Rima" "I am the Treasurer, Fujisaki Nagihiko" "I'm the Assistant Secretary Yuiki Yaya" "I am the Historian Sanjou Kairi" "I'm Lulu de Morcef the Social Chairperson" "I'm the Auditor Hoshina Utau" "And I'm Hinamori Amu, the Secretary"

All the ex Guardians and Lulu introduced themselves. "So you're chara bearers too?" one of the twins said bluntly.

The Student council nodded lamely.

***(AMU'S POV)***

I watched the new girl as we introduced our charas.

Out of the blue the girl said, "Im Katsuyuki Shizuko, and my brothers are Luke Jake and Kisuke." She pointed at each of her brothers as she said their names.

"Now if you excuse me i have a quick business to do," she ran out the office and we all stared after her. I was the first one to recover from the shock. "Should we go after her?" i asked anxiously at her siblings who shrugged.

***(SHIZUKO'S POV)***

I could just feel the good energy and it totally got on my nerves. I had to go and ruin it just like I ruined my family. _Shizu-sama where are we going? Are we going to make some x-eggs again?_ i shook my head in vain to try and get Kaneko out of my head _Can we use MY transformation today?_ Chieko asked calmly and I nodded.

I heard Kaneko grunt a curse and I smiled.

I ran until a Grade school was right in front of me. All the kids weren't older than 4 at least. I think a teacher seemed to notice me and she went over to me. "How may I help you miss?" she asked sweetly. I fake smiled at her and said, "I had volunteered to read to the children one of the parents thought that I should so I agreed and well we hadn't mention it to anyone so it would be a surprise." the lie rolled out my tounge as if it were ture. God bless the Chara change with Kaneko who was sly and could make any excuse possible in anything

The woman looked at me once more and saw my uniform and her smile widened. "All right, Children! Gather around eto...-" "Shizuko" "Shizuko-san will read you a story."

The kids gatheres quickly and I smiled at them _ ready Chieko?, READY!_

**Once upon a time there lives four little cats by themselves. They were practically family to each other. One was silver, another white, the third one black, and the last one orange-**

The woman from before had left and the real story started

**-their way of life was just like any other, but one day the orange cat wanted to keep everything the others owned. Her solution was simple 'put everyone against each other'. It took days and days but she finally managed. Everybody disliked everyone. One day she decided to make her next move but eveything went wrond-**

I saw as the kid's eyes went expressionless and their eggs started to pop out. An X marked each of them.

I felt no need to continue the story and walked around all the eggs. _what a waste of time none of them are the Embrio. _Chieko sighted in my head. "Atashi no Kokoro! UNLOCK!" i said and the blinding white light evolved me.

When it disappeared I was dressed in a long short plain black skirt and so is the shirt. "Chara Nari: Dark Galaxy!"

"What the hell are you doing!" I heard a scream below me. I looked down and saw the Student council looking at me with unbelieving eyes. "Ohh hello!" I said with a sarcastic yet casual smile. "How could you do that! They are bearly little kids! Their dreams have yet to develop!" Hinamori-San scramed at me and i chuckled uninterested.

***(AMU'S POV)***

everybody was in their transformations before I knew it. "Amu-chan we will take care of the x-eggs you take care of Shizuko." Tadase ordered. "I'll help Amu" Nagi volunteered.

"All right! Heart Speed!" i said and my skates appeared.

"Why do you even bother?" I heard Shizuko shout. Her voice was full of sorrow. "Because of the same reason of why you do this kind of stuff. Tell us your reason and we will tell you ours." Nagi screamed.

Shizuko's eyes turned sorrowful. "I killed my mother and I need the Embrio to put back my family together!" she said. but out of nowhere her eyes turned evengeful. " And i'll kill anyone who gets on my way!" she launched herself at us and we avoided her blow.

"That can't be your real reason there has to be more!" I screamed. "There is I SUCK at writing but i wish i was good enough! BUT I AM REALISTIC AND I KNOW IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" she said choking back tears. "Anybody can be good at anything! I was once bad at dancing but now i am good i had to go through a lot don't ever let anyone tell you you are not good enough you are in your own way."Nagi screamed leaving me confused, _dancing? but i thought he didn't like that things that that was Nadeshiko._ "Amu-chan do it now!"everyone screamed at me to purify the eggs includeing Shizuko.

"Negative heart! Lock-on! Open heart!" i watched as the eggs purified and went to their little owners, while Shizuko's transformations undid and she started falling.

Nagihiko zoomed after her and set her down in the ground. Everyone undid their transformations and we stood over Shizuko. She was holding on to three eggs.

One was a dark blue and had traces of galaxies all around it.

The second one had a big centered neon paw that was surrounded by little paws and the background was light green.

The last one took a moment for me to realize it had been purified. It was icy gray with black boyish looking wings which in the middle had a sword and everything was hold together with some bandages...even the wings themselves looked like they need to be hold together..

Quite peculiar...

We took her back to school were we didn't know what was waiting for us.

* * *

**Shizuko: My my i'm not very good at describeing fights so sorry.**

**Nagihiko: Hey so when do I start taking importance in the story... i thought this was an OC X Nagi fanfic**

**Shizuko: Just wait till the next chapter.**

**Ikuto: *rolls eyes* so childish and innocent. Anyway R&R!**


	3. The Eggs

**Shizuko: Ill try and update every time i can ok?**

**Nagihiko: Yo! Whats this chapter bout?**

**Shizuko: Something! Anyway Yaya do the disclaimer!**

**Yaya: YAY! I get to do the disclaimer! Ok Ok Shuzu-chan doesn't own any of the Shugo Chara seasons!**

**Shuzuko: But I wish I did.**

* * *

Chapter 2

***(NAGIHIKO'S POV)***

We stood over the fast asleep kids and Shizuko Katsuyuki. "We should take her back..." Kukai suggested. "Well we CAN just leave her there." a voice behind us said. We all turned and saw 3 more redheads.

_How can they talk like that, seriously, why teat her like that. I me she _is _ their sister after all!_ Temari exclaimed angrily in my head. I stepped up and said, "Shouldn't you worry? She's your sister and you suggest we leave her here?!" I asked really annoyed for no particular reason. The three of them laughed which only annoyed me even more. "She is just a curse to our family even dad says it." The one that is about Ikuto's age snorted. "How can you say that even if she made something that angered you that gives you no right to say that!" I spat in fury.

Everyone backed away from me. Suddenly i had the sword that meant i had a chara change with temari. _Shit now i'll have to explain to amu._ But it didnt matter anymore I swung the sword. **(A/N:remember that it is a little sword on a long stick)** The three of the redhaired guys avoided my blow easily by moving away. _Temari bute force won't work!_ i thought to her. _Sorry _ she responded and undid the transformation._  
_

Both twins started laughing as i dusted off. I then noticed that they were glaring at each other. "Seriously? A chara change with flowers and a sword? What type of chara do you have?!" one of the twins said laughing their heads off. Kisuke raised his hand for silence.

"Kukai, I think you should join us. you seem like someone usefull to us." Kisuke said.

We all turnes to look at kukai, "Just because you are my cousins it doesn't mean I have to do what you guys do. We _save_ the dreams of people while you destroy them!" The redheads snortes and bounded away before we could follow them. I sighted slightly relxed and started to pick up Shizuko.

"Nagi what the hell was that just now how come you can chara change with your sister's chara." Amu demanded and I went rigid once more. "Tell her the truth Nagi." Rima said. I sighted with Shizuko once more in my hands. "We'll go ahead and tell everyone to have Katsuyuki-san's dad informed." Tadase said and everyone nodded and ran towards the school leaving the purple haired boy and the pink haired girl alone.

"Amu-chan the thruth is that i have no twin i was nadeshiko and i am nagihko. I never intended to take this much time to tell you to be honest i was thinking about telling you when you asked about nadeshiko a couple of weeks ago." I looked down at Shizuko Katsuyuki who was still sleeping in my arms. Amu stayed silent then asked. "Why were you even disguised as a girl Nagi?" she said with a crazed type of voice.

She listened intently as i told her about my family's tradition to do traditional Japanese dance. She nodded and we were silent the whole way to the school. I looked down at shizuko and noticed something that i hadn't noticed before. She was really stunningly beautiful. She had the rebel like type of aura around her and i smiled a bit. She had a weird sort of earing which seemed to be one of those that the gangsters wore. she had a star tattoo in her right wrist. Her bangs were long and so was her hair which i had neatly tucked bellow my arms form preventing me from stepping on it. But her sleeping face had a sorrowful look that saddened me.

She started stirring and i nudged amu. She looked at Shiuko as the redhaired girl opened her eyes.

***(SHIZUKO'S POV)***

I opened my eyes and i could feel a huge headache coming. "Are you allright Katsuyiki-san?" a worried yet soft voice said. I opened my eyes painfully once more and stared deeply into some golden eyes. "Nagihiko Fujiosaki." the name rolled out my mouth smoothly as if i had known it for my entire life. I felt something twitch beside us and saw the pinkette from before.

She was watching us with a deep yet playful interest. I sensed a blush coming and tried to pry free from the golden eyed and blue haired but to only end up falling in my bum. "Itae." i whined and looked around to say something to my charas. Bust as i looked around i noticed my charas were nowhere in sight so i stood up and turned to the two Student council people in front of me.

I was glaring at them in which the girl moved uncomfortably in my dark blue and icy glare. "Where are my charas?!" I spat at them and i could see a Uhh ohhh face forming in the pinkette while the purpleette remained calm.

The girl made a move for her red bag that looked like mine except that mine was black. She took out the eggs of Chieko and Kaneko and gasped. " I had just purified them why are they still x'ed?," she mumbled. I rolled my eyes and snatched the two eggs from her and held them to my chest, "They have always been x'ed baaka." i snapped at her. Her eyes seemed to sadden at the thought for no reason and i held both eggs to my chest and mumble. "Arise now, Chieko-san, Kaneko-kun."

Almost instantly the eggs started stirring and opened to reveal the same Chieko and Kankeo from always. "Katsuyuki-san your eggs are not supposed to be x'ed, I'm Hinamori Amu and if you let my try to explain you'll understand'." Amu tried to explain but I raised my hand and said, "I need no explanation darling. I know that but no matter how many times you purify my eggs they will always go back to x'ed unless the third egg is born. Now I want my third egg."

I extended my arm and Amu handed me my egg, "thank you Amu" i said and walked away.

* * *

My first day at Seyo middleschool had ended and i was now at a park. It was raining and I was running around like a little kid getting soaked to the bone. i was laughing and smiling like a little kid momentarily forgetting everything that my family thought about me.

"My- my hello you might get sick!" I heard a girly voice say behind me. i turned and saw.,... a girl version of the purple haired guy from school. I might have looked dumbstruck because she chuckled. "I'm Nadeshiko Nagihiko's twin." she smiled and said "Nice to meet you."

* * *

**Shizuko: done**

**Amu: yay till the next chapter!**


	4. Warrior in Shining Armor

**Shizuko: I know that the last chapter was a cliffhanger and I will undo that now Rima please do the disclaimer**

**Rima: Shizuko~chan doesn't own anything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3 SHINY WARRIOR

"Nadeshiko" I said the name with difficulties thanks to my American accent. "You must be Shizuko. Nagi's new friend. He told me you are new in school."

She smiled and took a step toward me. She had an umbrella so she wasn't getting wet like I was. She chuckled lightly "Get bellow my umbrella silly you'll get sick," I stared at her and hesitated before seeking refuge in her umbrella. "How did you know it was me? I mean the new student," I asked awkwardly. She giggled and said, "Well we don't see many people with blood-red hair like yours everyday."

I looked away with a blush in my cheeks. "I know my hair is weird no need. make fun of it" She looked at me seriously and said "I wasn't making fun of you I was complimenting your hair." She said as if it was something grave. I shrugged her gaze off and she asked silently, "Do you have a chara too?" I looked back at her and she smiled. "Yeah I have three but one hasn't been born yet."

She nodded and smiled once more and I saw Kaneko floating towards Nadeshiko. He inspected (yes you heard correctly Kaneko is a he not a she) her and when he turned to me he said "I like her, she seems nice." I looked at Kaneko stunned he rarely ever liked anyone but here he was saying that he liked Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko's giggle brought me back to reality. She looked so bright and nice someone totally unlike me. "N-nadeshiko-" I was interrupted by her. "You may call me Nade that's what my friends call me." I nodded and said "Nade I-" out of nowhere I started sneezeing. "My my see I told you you would get sick. C'mon my house isn't far away." Nade helped me up and took me to a real big house in which she entered easily.

"Mom a friend is over we'll be in my room." Nade screamed and she took me upstairs. "Wait I don't want to encounter your brother." I said pathetically. Nadeshiko giggled again and said. "Don't worry he is out practicing." I nodded and we entered a small girly room. "S-sorry for the intrusion," I said.

Nade sat me down and went over to her closet and threw me some clothes. "Change and i'll be here when you are done." She nodded and left the room.

I sighted and looked at her clothes.

It was a real short white skirt with a nice simple black shirt. I put on her clothes and looked at myself in one of Nade's mirrors. _Thank god you put spandex on,_ Chieko said in my head. I nodded and opened the door and saw the student council.

"Shit," I said under my breath. I blushed as the guy's eyes shined considerably.

"Wow," that was all they mumbled. When I regained my composure I glared at them and that seemed to be enough to break the trance they had fallen in. "Idiots," I muttered under my breath. "Katsuyuki-san what a surprise to see you here in the Fuijisaki residence," Tadase said with a light blush coloring his cheeks. They all turned to Nade.

"So you have met Nagi's twin Katsuyuki." Hinamori Amu said. My eyes turned from ashamed to expressionless. "Yup but I was just leaving. Thank you Nade I'll return your clothes to your brother." I said and bolted out the door. _Well that was awkward,_ a voice in my head that wasn't Kaneko's or Chieko's. _Tell me 'bout it,_ I thought back. I started walking and it was already dark.

I started walking towards my house but bumped into someone. "I'm sorry i didn't see you there," Ilooked up and saw Nagihiko. His eyes too were shining as he took how I looked in, "You look beautiful." He mused. I blushed and looked down. He was panting and it seemed as if he had been running a lot, "You were running in the rain?" I asked surprised.

Nagihiko laughed, "Yaa I need to train and be in shape to be able to enter basketball."

He shot a charming smile towards me causing me to blush and look away, "Well, see you later." I said and took off running once more. I was sure i could feel his eyes staring after me.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°SK°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

As I was passing a store I startes to hear voices. "Seriously why even go back to the house dad doesn't want you there and neither do I," a girl's voice said. "Leslie,-" the other voice started but was interrupted."Don't even say my name you are a big curse to our family," the previous voice said once more.

Suddenly my insides burned with anger. I stood out from the darkness and saw a girl and a boy. The boy was still a little kid and the girl was about my age. "You know that the thing you just said hurts your little brother into believing that he will never be anything else but a bother to other people! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FUCKING FEELS!" The girl seemed stunned and the kid looked at me with shining eyes.

The girl's eyes saddened and she said, "Yeah your right, sorry onii-chan." The girl apologized to her younger sibling and carried him. As they tuned to leave the child said, "She is my warrior with shining armor." My insides were full of something warm and I smiled.

"Warrior huh?" I whispered and as soon as I said those words the third egg appeared before my eyes. "What the-" the egg hatched and out came an angel warrior the same wing as the ones on her egg and the sword was in the same position too. "Hello I'm Itami. Your third egg, and your wish to be stronger."

* * *

**Shizuko: well im done for this chapter**

**Nagi: so im gonna appear as a girl here. i highly dislike that fact!**

**Amu: Well at least Shizuko-san doesn't seem to hate you**

**Nagi:*groans* she doesn't hate me when i am Nadeshiko but she does dislike Nagihiko**

**Shizuko:*sights* im updateing as fast as i can but i want to see more reviews please!**


	5. Warrior Angel

**here is the next chapter and well i dunt know i was bored.**

* * *

My chara nodded and looked at me solemnly, "My name is Itami because of all the pain you've had in your childhood, and today that you fought back at something, I've appeared." My other two charas appeared beside me, but they looked...different.

WAIT! THEIR X'S WERE GONE! "It's nice to finnaly meet you without the x Shizuko-sama,"Kaneko whispered. I looked at Kaneko closely, his hair was put up spiky and he was dressed in soccer uniform with cleats and everything.

While Chieko...well Chieko was totally different. Her hair (normally messy) was straightened and two parts were put in messy French braids. She wore neardy glasses like the ones I used to use and her outfit... it reminded me of Rhytm's except that instead of all blue and white it was white and dark blue with galaxies all around. "My chara's aren't x'ed anymore," I said with tears in my eyes.

I wiped my eyes and looked once more at Itami her warrior outfit reminded me of Erza's from Fairy Tail. Exept for the wings which were additional. All three charas tuned away rapidly. "Shizuko I feel x eggs and there are many." Itami said firmly. "W-what do I do? I was always the one that x'ed the eggs and now I don't know what to do!" Shizuko was truly panicking now. "Don't worry, just do chara nari with me and you will know what to do." Itami said calmly.

Kaneko and Chieko nodded their heads and I turned to Itami. "Atashi no kokoro- unlock! " the shining light envolved me but this time the light was brighter.

"Chara Nari: Warrior Angel " Shizuko's outfut was beautiful like a warriors' but with a skirt instead of pants. The sword in her hands and the wings broken and bandaged. I got to the place and saw the Councils. "You've fought them before and now we will help them," I could hear Itami whisper in our transformation.

I soared down just as the xeggs sent a black wave. "Holy crown!" Hotori-san said a golden thingy protected them but soon broke and the black wave hit the Council leaving them semi powerless. I landed and looked at the x eggs creators, my brothers Jake abd Luke.

"Look another angel is here," they said, but their expressions changed when they noticed it was me. "Who's that transformation?" Maybe something new for Chieko?" They ased mockingly. I glared at them and Nagihiko stood up just as the x eggs sent another wave. "Warrior's sword!" I heard myself scream and the waved the back aura towards my brothers which caught them unexpectedly.

It hit them in full power makeing them fall to the ground unconscious.

'Moody Moody Moody' the x-eggs chanted. "Angel's Rain!" I said unexpectedly and what I did next stunned the crap out of me...I started singing, and I hadn't done that since I was 3:

**"Make us free na splash!**  
**Kasa neta hikari no kontrasuto abite**  
**Feel so free na kyou tobi komu ore tachi no brand new blue, yeh**  
**Omou youni sei! sei! sei! ah-oh**  
**Jibun rashiku kick! kick! kick! ah-oh**  
**Tsukami tain da pull! pull! pull! ah-oh**  
**Todoki souna deep! deep! deep! Splash free**

**Bure nai hi ga nai kurai (nai kurai) back & fill na butterfly**  
**Shikou sakugo no shouritsu wa (in the future)**  
**Ato de ii daro (so, take it easy, ah)**

**Uru oshite (mizu wo kaku yubi ni)**  
**Nagare komu emotion (kawaki wo mitase)**  
**Nankai na riree ja mou (o-oh) atsuku nare nai**  
**Kokoro wo hanate!**

**Make us free na splash!**  
**Kasa neta hikari no kontrasuto no naka**  
**Itsu made mo owara nai natsu ni me wo kora shite yeh**  
**Omoi omoi ni sei! sei! sei! ah-oh**  
**Jibun rashiku kick! kick! kick! ah-oh**  
**Mabu shisa e to pull! pull! pull! ah-oh"**

Te wo noba shita deep! deep! deep! Splash free and in the middle of it my song it started raining. But the rain somehow felt...warm

**Muki ni naru hi mo aru daro (aru daro) back & forth ni tada yotte**  
**Rakkan teki na uwabe toka (I know, I know)**  
**Ura yandari shite (but, never too late, ah)**

**Tsuma saki ni (kanjiru yori saki ni)**  
**Tsugi no vibration (kizu ite shimau)**  
**Chuucho shita (itsuka no jibun)**  
**Kage wo tobi koete yuke (ima shika nai wave)**  
**Mamori kire nai (mizu wo keru youni)**  
**Genjitsu mi no nai puraido nanda (name raka na sen de)**  
**Saizen no tsumori ja (wo-o-oh) chiisaku naru ze (saa)**  
**Imeeji wo sutero!**

**Let us free na style!**  
**Umi dasu dare demo nai ao ni furete**  
**Itsu yori mo jiyuu na ore tachi ni narun da yeh**  
**Omou youni sei! sei! sei! ah-oh**  
**Jibun rashiku kick! kick! kick! ah-oh**  
**Tsukami tain da pull! pull! pull! ah-oh**  
**Todoki souna deep! deep! deep! Splash free**

**sei! sei! sei! ah-oh**  
**kick! kick! kick! ah-oh**  
**pull! pull! pull! ah-oh**  
**deep! deep! deep! Splash free**

**Make us free na splash!**  
**Kasa neta hikari no kontrasuto no naka**  
**Itsu made mo owara nai natsu wo yaki tsukete dive in blue**  
**Let us free na style!**  
**Umi dasu dare demo nai ao ni furete**  
**Itsu yori mo jiyuu na ore tachi ni narun da yeh**  
**Omoi omoi ni sei! sei! sei! ah-oh**  
**Jibun rashiku kick! kick! kick! ah-oh**  
**Mabu shisa e to pull! pull! pull! ah-oh**  
**Te wo noba shita deep! deep! deep! Splash free**

not wet but warm. The eggs stopped chanting and they turned white? 'That means it has been purified' Itami answered inside me. "Oooooyyyy," I turned and saw the council lookeing at me eyes shining. "Sugoy Katsuyuki-san." Amu-san said smileing. I noticed everyone was out if their transformations and undid my own.

"Hello and sorry for all the trouble I caused when my eggs were x'ed," I vowed sorrowfully toward the teens around my age. They all smiled at me which I returned.

"So you're now with the enemy?" A voice behind me said. The voice belonged to Nowaki and Naoki.(A/N they are the twins' charas) "No you don't get it what we do is wrong. I kno-" I started to say but Naoki interrupted me, "You disgust me. You broke this family but you aren't trying to put it back together like you had 'promised'" Tears stung my eyes until I heard Itami whisper 'chara chage'. "You kmow what, yes I may have killed our mom but do you think I wanted that?! You fucking blame me for every stinking day of my miserable life," I could hear myself screaming everything thar I had been holding in for the past years in my whole life. "Well you were never useful anyway," that was Jake. "I bet she could purify your charas wuth her eyes closed!" Nagihiko screamed. "Yeah!" The others from the council agreed. "Let her try!" They growled.

* * *

**the song is the ending of the anime free which i totally loves soo yeah!**


	6. Change of Attitude

**First UPDATE OF THE YEAR for me yay**

**This may be small but i really felt like updateing **

**i do not own any of the three seasons of Shugo Chara!**

* * *

I opened my eyes groggily to stare at some similar light blue ones.

"See I told you she could make it through Jake!" A voice exclaimed that I could recognize as my brother's voice Luke. "Alright alright she is strong." My eyes opened and I saw my two brothers standing over me and I was lying down somewhere in someone's bed.

"Luke? Jake?" I muttered. Some suffocating arms wrapped around me.

"We're SOOOO glad you're alright! Yes it's us we love you little sis!"

My mind instantly went blank _huh?! My brothers actually caring for me?!_ I sat up and stared at them unbelievably.

"Guardians! She woke up come here!" Luke screamed.

There were some steps outside the door and I started noticing that this was Nadeshiko's house.

"When did I get here and how did I get here?" I asked my siblings.

They shared a look before bowing down to me "We are terribly sorry Shizu-chan... for everything and once you've purified Kisuke's egg he will apologise too-" Luke started, "and we don't blame you anymore for our mother's death," and Jake finished.

My eyes watered and my vision faded.

"O-oy! But you don't have to cry!" Jake and Luke exclaimed together, which I know they hated. They had always done things so that people could tell them apart but it never worked.

I let my bangs cover my eyes and I wiped one of my eyes "I still don't get why you love to tease me so much. I mean what fun is it to tease someone till they actually can see right through it." My voice kept on trembling with hurt.

I looked up still covering one of my eyes. I looked at Jake's and Luke's eyes expecting them to have that expressionless face with their eyes shining in humour. But instead their eyes were worried and hurt. Real actual emotion.

They both evolved me in a hug. "Thank you Itami," I whispered and it came back to me. "So... eto...how are your eggs?" I asked.

They grinned smugly before responding, "They went back into their eggs but they're the coolest thing we've ever seen!"

They exclaimed. "Really? What are they like?" They had catched my interest by now. They put their hands together which were covered by a mini blanket.

They removed it together revealing their eggs.

I sniffed a laugh their eggs were all blue, the color of their eyes which is a soft tender blue, with the top red and in the middle one was labeled 'Thing 1' and the other 'Thing 2'. "Those are the most funny looking chara eggs I've ever seen." I stared and burst out laughing.

* * *

**told you it was gonna be a short update so next chapter is gonna be a filler about the Katsuyuki's and then you will understend the hatred from Kisuke comes from.**

**and about their dad and mom**

**and many other things but i dont think it will be soon **

**or maybe it could if people leaved more reviws**


End file.
